As an example of an updating method for software of an information processing apparatus, there is a method in which the information processing apparatus acquires an update file from an update server connected via a network and applies the acquired software. As an example of a method of updating software via a network, there are, for example, first, second, and third techniques explained below.
In the first technique, a server includes approval information indicating whether a predetermined administrator permits rewriting of information of a built-in apparatus. When the built-in apparatus receives a rewriting request for information, the built-in apparatus transmits an approval confirmation request. The server returns a response to the approval confirmation request. Only when the built-in apparatus receives an approval confirmation response indicating permission, the built-in apparatus permits the rewriting of the information.
In the second technique, a method of authenticating a remote service with respect to a user via a communication network is disclosed. The remote service acquires a service authentication code generated on the basis of a first secret key using a code generation algorithm. The remote service transmits the service authentication code to the user via the communication network. The service authentication code is received by or input to an authentication device incidental to the user. Subsequently, the authentication device generates an expected code value on the basis of a second secret key using the same code generation algorithm and compares the expected code value with the service authentication code. According to the comparison, when the expected code value correlates with the service authentication code, the authentication device generates a response indicating genuineness of the remote service to the user.
In the third technique, a host (a computer for delivery) delivers a new module that executes service provision processing. A terminal updates an old module of a control program with the new module delivered by the host, executes operation verification processing for the updated new module, and, when an error is detected in the operation verification processing, executes error handling processing.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-37474
Patent Document 2: Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2008-524727
Patent Document 3: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-326287.